


The Strange Happenings In The Morgue

by afteriwake



Series: Trying For A Normal Life [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory Williams is happy with his job at St. Bart's, but he's wondered why no one wants to go to the morgue to deliver bodies there. After all, Molly Hooper seems rather normal. It isn't until he volunteers that they tell him about Sherlock Holmes and his mad experiments. But Rory has been through more than the average person, and something as simple as a mad science experiment is not going to concern him all that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strange Happenings In The Morgue

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for a sherlockmas Afterglow Fest prompt, "Nurse Rory Williams gets a job at St. Bart's hospital. There's definitely something strange going on in the morgue." Set between "The God Complex" and "The Wedding Of River Song" for Doctor Who and at the corresponding point in canon for Sherlock. I kind of figured anything the other nurses would find strange Rory probably wouldn't.

Rory had been happy for the job when he got it. After all, working at a hospital, especially one as distinguished as St. Bart’s, was good for him and Amy. After everything with the Doctor, after the adventures and the traveling, but especially after Demon’s Run, it was good to do something normal. Well, it was good for him. He knew Amy missed her friend, and if she could go back to traveling she would, but they’d both made the decision to try a fresh start in London and see where that led them. He got along well with everyone he worked with, but even from the start he had suspicions. If someone needed to take a body to the morgue they would draw lots or things like this. He’d met Molly Hooper in the cafeteria and found her to be a pleasant enough person, so he didn’t understand why on earth no one wanted to go down to the morgue. No one would say.

He’d been there a month when he just decided to take the initiative and find out. Mr. Gregson had died on the operating table, and a nurse needed to take him down to the morgue. Before the straws were pulled out Rory volunteered, and everyone gawked before they told him to come right back if Sherlock Holmes was down there. He knew who Sherlock Holmes was. Amy was a huge fan of John Watson’s blog. She followed every case that he posted about, and sometimes she mentioned she would love to do something like that, something like working as a consultant for Scotland Yard. She’d been contemplating leaving comments to his blog posts, but as far as Rory knew she hadn’t done it yet. She was fascinated by that whole world, and Rory looked at it as possibly a good thing to help her move on from her life with the Doctor.

Clark told him about walking in while Sherlock had electrodes in a body, hitting it with an electrical current. Melinda told him about seeing Sherlock cut off a corpse’s pinkie to take home with him. James told him about the time he walked in on Sherlock standing over a body with a scalpel, taking a chunk of flesh out of the thigh. He listened to their stories and realized that they all thought the man was mental. They wanted to avoid getting involved with him any more than they had to. He could see why, but if the man was doing these things to solve cases it actually made sense. He told them he’d see them in a bit, and then he left.

He wheeled the body to the morgue and stopped at the doors. He saw the back of Molly’s head through the windows in the doors and heard a distinctive thwacking sound. After a moment he saw a tall man in a greatcoat hitting a body with a baseball bat. He stared for a moment. _That must be Sherlock Holmes_ , he thought to himself. While it would seem strange to most people, he’d been to alien planets and had a possessed spaceship try and kill him. He’d seen his wife and his daughter replaced with flesh duplicates and spent nearly two thousand years as a plastic Roman centurion. He’d been in a hotel that fed on faith before it killed you and he’d died more times than he wanted to recount. Not much surprised him anymore.

He cleared his throat and Molly turn, giving him a quizzical glance. Sherlock kept hitting the body with the baseball bat. “Rory Williams, right?” she said.

He nodded. “I have Oliver Gregson here for you. He died on the table in the middle of surgery.”

“Ah,” she said with a nod, giving Sherlock one last glance before moving over to Rory. Rory handed her the paperwork and she signed it as Sherlock lowered the bat to the body one last time. “Sorry about all this. I know it seems wrong, but it’s for a case.”

“To be honest, I’ve seen weirder things,” Rory said with a slight shrug. Molly raised an eyebrow at him before he went back to push the body in.

“You’re the first person not to turn and bolt while I’ve done an experiment,” Sherlock said without turning around to look at him.

“As I just said, I’ve seen weirder things,” Rory said as he got the body inside.

“And you’re not screaming for my head on a plate for desecrating a corpse,” Sherlock murmured. “You must have seen some very unusual things.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” He looked over at Molly. “Is there anything else I need to do?”

She shook her head. “No. I’ll send the paperwork back up after I’ve done the autopsy.” She grinned at him slightly. “Thank you.”

“Williams,” Sherlock said, turning around.

“Yes?” he said.

“Perhaps it would be best if you continued to bring any bodies Molly might need to receive,” he replied. “That way I can continue to work and not be interrupted by someone who simply doesn’t understand.”

Rory nodded. “I can do that, I suppose.”

“Excellent.” He picked up the baseball bat and looked at Molly. “Look at the broken bones in his leg and right arm, and then tell me what bruises form.”

“I’ll text you when I have results,” Molly said with a nod. Sherlock left then, brushing past Rory on his way out. She looked at Rory. “It really didn’t bother you?”

He shook his head. “My wife is a fan of his, and besides, I’ve seen a lot of things that are much more disturbing.”

“Were you a soldier or something?”

“You could say that,” he said after a moment. “I need to get back upstairs, but if there’s other bodies to be brought down I’ll volunteer, if you’d like.”

“I would,” she said with a wider smile. “Thank you again, Rory.”

He nodded. “You’re welcome.” With that he headed back upstairs. This would make a very interesting story to tell Amy, he realized. Maybe that would make her day a little better, and if it did, then he had no problem volunteering to deliver the bodies to the morgue. After all, maybe next time he ran into Sherlock Holmes he could see if his friend was around and then he could tell John that his wife was a fan. It could make the job just that much more interesting.


End file.
